


Dreams Really Do Come True

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in love getting together, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Smut, Theo is comforting and loving, past Morey mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Nightmares are a common occurrence for Theo and Liam. So it's no surprise when Mason has them too, not long after moving in with them. What is a surprise, at least to Mason, is what happens after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolsungartheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/gifts).



> Special shoutout to Kane for giving me an amazing summary and reading over this for me before I posted it. You're the best!

It was just after two in the morning when Theo stirred. He furrowed his brow after looking at the clock on the bedside table, starting to close his eyes again when he heard it. Mason was breathing hard in the guest room at the end of the hall, his heart racing in his chest. Theo could hear him throw back the comforter after a moment and then quietly make his way from his bedroom, softly moving down the hall into the living room. When he heard muffled sobs escape the human, he shook the last of sleep from himself and eased out of bed. Liam mumbled incoherently and nuzzled into his pillow, hugging it against his chest as Theo slipped from the room.

He found Mason curled up on the living room couch, burying his face against his hands as his body trembled with each fresh sob. Silently Theo sat down beside him, settling one hand between his shoulder blades and rubbing in a soothing motion. The human startled and looked up, his lips quivering as he pressed them into a hard line. “I didn’t mean to-” He started before a pained whimper escaped. Theo wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for but he wordlessly opened his arms, drawing Mason against his chest. He ran his fingers gently through his grown out hair, humming softly in an attempt to calm the other man. 

Mason eased himself up from Theo’s chest after ten minutes or so, wiping away the thin trails of wetness still clinging to his skin. “Sorry,” he murmured as he dropped his gaze to his lap. “It was just a nightmare.”

“I get them, too.” Theo confessed softly. Mason’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise before he could hide it, and Theo smiled gently. “I know. What does the big, bad chimera have to be afraid of?” He kept his voice light and teasing, grateful when Mason cracked a nervous smile in response. “Liam gets them, too. We’ve been through a lot and there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Even if you have nightmares about frogs, it’s nothing to make either of us think less of you.”

“Frogs?” Mason laughed lightly and some of his anxiety dissipated. “You’re so weird,” he said as his shoulders began to loosen. “I was just...I was remembering the hunters shooting up Scott’s house. And then I was the beast and I was tearing them apart. It felt so real…”

“But it wasn’t,” Theo cut in gently. “You’re not the beast, Mason. You haven’t been for years now.”

“Still feels like yesterday to me.” Mason muttered softly. “Sorry,” he added quietly as he looked at Theo. “It just felt so real.”

“You don’t owe me an apology.” Theo told him. “Do you want me to make you some tea?” He asked, sliding his hand gently down Mason’s spine.

“I’ll get it,” Liam grunted from the doorway. Mason jumped, whirling around with wide eyes. “It’s fine. I was going to make a pot of coffee, I didn’t think we’d be going back to sleep.” He smiled sleepily at his best friend, scratching the back of his neck as he headed into the kitchen. The cupboards opened and shut for a moment, mugs clinking as Liam moved around. “You want rosemary or lemon?” He called, yawning just after.

“Rosemary. Two spoons of honey,” Mason replied. “I’m really sorry about waking you guys up. You should go back to bed-”

“Not happening,” Theo wrapped his arm back around Mason’s waist and pulled him back against the couch. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling fondly. Mason let out a soft squeak and looked up with wide eyes, looking as though he’s found himself on another planet. Theo doesn’t blame him. It’s not often that he shows his affection so freely and aside from a friendly touch here or there, he’s never been this tactile with Mason. “Liam,” he called over his shoulder, “I think maybe it’s time for that talk.”

“Which one? Because I told you, we don’t have time for a dog.” Liam huffed as he came into the living room. He sat down on the other side of Mason and curled into his side, offering the mug of tea. 

“I want a cat,  _ you’re _ the one who wants a dog.” Theo chuckled and reached past Mason to grab the coffee Liam was still clutching, taking a long sip from it. “I mean the one about wanting Mason,” he said the words so casually that for a moment, Mason was convinced he misheard the chimera. It’s been known to happen a time or two. 

“Now?” Liam lifted an eyebrow. “I thought we were going to wait until dinner tomorrow.”

“I think we’re all going to call out of work tomorrow and have a long weekend.” Theo declared, lips twitching in amusement. 

“Excuse me, can we get back to what Theo said? That definitely wasn’t what I heard, right?” Mason looked anxiously between the pair and Liam dropped his head, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“Would you relax?” Theo chuckled as he squeezed Mason’s hip gently. “Your anxiety is going to upset the puppy.”

“I can still bite you,” Liam warned as he squinted at his boyfriend. He sighed and straightened up a little, offering Mason a nervous smile. “We wanted to talk to you about living here more permanently. About...well, making a lot of things more permanent around here.”

“Things like what?” Mason asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Things like coming home to your scent,” Theo commented as he slipped his fingers under Mason’s shirt and gently stroked bare skin. “Coming home to you cooking dinner in the kitchen. Those ridiculous notes that you leave when you make lunch for me and Liam. Cuddling with you on the couch and binge watching shitty television shows that you love. We know this was supposed to be temporary but...we want you to stay. We want you.” He said plainly, tapping a finger gently against Mason. 

“Want me how?” Mason inquired, turning his head to look between the two. “Like as your live-in maid?”

“You’re an idiot,” Liam snorted softly and pressed his face to Mason’s arm to hide his smile. “We want you the way you want us. You can’t hide your chemosignals, Mase. You’re absolute garbage at it.”

“I’m also not a werewolf, for the record.” Mason pointed out. “You guys...you aren’t mad at me?”

“Mason. I don’t think you get it.” Theo handed Liam’s coffee mug back over. “Let me show you.” He didn’t give the man a chance to respond before leaning in, letting their noses brush as his lips hovered over Mason’s. Smirking as Mason’s heartbeat raced and desire filled the air, he dipped his head in and pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips. “I want you. I want to kiss you, to hold your hand, to listen to your ridiculous stories from work. I want to work you open and fuck you nice and slow while you’re begging me to let you cum. I want you as badly as I want Liam. Does that make sense?”

“But you’ve never said anything. Neither of you.” Mason pulled back to look at his best friend, frowning. 

“It took us a couple of weeks to talk about. We didn’t really know what we wanted to do about it. But we realised that we felt the same way about you. You moved in two months ago and changed our lives. Falling for you was easy.” Liam smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips. “How could I not want you?”

“You have literally never shown interest. Ever.” Mason reminded, fidgeting between the pair. 

“You’re just oblivious.” Theo chuckled and resumed stroking his fingers across Mason’s skin. “Liam doesn’t just share his favourite ice cream with anyone. Didn’t you know that?”

“Well, Theo let you borrow his bathrobe and he’s weird about that kind of thing.  _ I _ don’t get to wear it.” Liam huffed softly. 

“I’m surrounded by your scent, I like Mason’s-“

“Guys,” Mason interjected gently. “Not that I’m not totally into the two of you fighting over me, because that’s honestly been a wet dream of mine, but can we get back to the topic? You both want me? Like I want you?”

“He’s as dumb as you are.” Theo clicked his tongue softly. “Mason Hewitt, I have feelings for you. Liam has feelings for you. You have feelings for us. It’s not that complicated.”

“But there are rules and things to consider and boundaries-“ Mason started to protest, his heartbeat climbing. 

“And we can discuss those tomorrow when we’ve had some sleep.” Liam rubbed his face tiredly against Mason’s arm. “Finish your tea and come back to bed with us.”

“I thought you weren’t going back to bed,” Mason glanced at Theo. 

“Not without you.” The chimera shrugged one shoulder. “Mason. We got a California king sized bed. Liam might be a starfish in his sleep but even he doesn’t need that much space. We got it for us.”

“Bold of you to assume I was going to agree to this,” Mason smiled softly. 

“You couldn’t resist us. Between Theo’s physique and my stamina, we were always going to have you.” Liam winked and got up, plucking the empty mug from Mason’s fingers. “Bed. I’ll grab your phone and we can email our jobs. Theo’s right about needing a day to ourselves.”

“Come on, human.” Theo grinned and stood, pulling Mason up flush against his body. “Time to get comfy.” He nudged him a step ahead, lightly pinching his ass as Mason stepped forward. He yelped, cheeks flushing hotly as he covered his ass and headed to Liam and Theo’s bedroom, the chimera cackling behind him the entire way. He took in the gorgeous green sheets covering the bed, the ones he’d helped Liam pick out on one of their last shopping trips, and let his gaze drift around the room. There were a handful of framed pictures along the wall, string lights hovering around the windows, thick black curtains covering the windows, and an intricate looking dream catcher over the bed. He smiled softly, still hovering at the edge of the bed until Theo looped an arm around his waist and flopped forward into the comforter with him. “You okay?” He asked, nuzzling a sensitive spot behind Mason’s ear. He drew in a slow breath and Mason’s heart skipped a beat. He was scenting him. The same way that he did Liam after a long day, after he needed the comfort of the beta. It made his heart warm and he nodded, rolling over to face Theo properly and lift onto his elbows. 

“Thank you.” He said softly. Theo smirked and leaned up, pecking his lips before pulling Mason down against his chest. “I didn’t say it before but I have feelings for you too. Like huge ones. Ones that want to burst out of my chest.” He smiled softly down at the chimera. 

“Glad that’s settled then.” Theo squeezed his hands around his waist. “You okay with being in the middle? Liam runs hot.”

“I’m a werewolf,” Liam said as he kicked the door shut. “It’s not my fault I overheat.” He tugged his shirt off and crawled onto the bed, tugging Mason away from Theo to bury his face against his neck. Huffing, he looked up and levelled a glare at the chimera. “Asshole.”

“You’re just possessive.” Theo teased, chuckling as Mason frowned. “He’s pissy because I smelled you first.”

“You’re both fucking weird.” Mason said as he sat up, removing his own shirt and sweatpants to match the two of them in boxers. “We’re just sleeping, right?” He asked warily as Theo licked his lips. 

“For tonight. We’ll take things as slow as you want.” Liam promised as he moved under the covers and held them open for the others. “It doesn’t even have to be physical if you don’t want it to be.” 

“I want it to be. I just...don’t know how it would work.” Mason said as he settled beside his best friend. “How should we do this?”

“Come here,” Theo said from his other side. He rolled Mason into his chest and Liam lined up against his back, the pair sandwiching him in. Liam’s leg hooked over his hip and Mason settled his knee between Theo’s legs, somehow making the strange position work. He’d never felt so safe and protected before. “You good?” He murmured, settling his chin over Mason’s head. 

“Great,” Mason smiled as Liam rubbed into the back of his neck. He settled his palms against Theo’s chest and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he fully relaxed. “Thank you both.” He whispered, drawing in another breath before he started to drift to sleep. The nightmares weren’t just going to vanish but maybe, just maybe, spending the night under a dream catcher would help. Not to mention spending it trapped in the arms of the men that he’d fallen in love with over the past few months. Smiling warmly, he burrowed his face against Theo’s shoulder and fell into darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re sure about this?” Mason asked softly as he fidgeted in the doorway, looking at the pair tangled on the bed. Theo hummed softly and set down the book he’d been reading, fingers pausing where they’d been running through Liam’s hair. The beta was stretched out across the bed, head in his lap with a lazy smile on his face as he scrolled through his phone. Both looked at Mason and then one another, sharing a fond smile.

“We told you we were serious.” Liam said, pressing the button on his phone to lock it. “How was work?” He asked, opening his legs. Mason crawled between them onto the mattress and settled down against his chest. A noise of contentment escaped as Theo reached over and brushed his fingers over his cheek.

“Exhausting. I don’t know why I ever wanted to be a kindergarten teacher.” Mason said, curling into his boyfriend and letting his eyes drift shut. “I could sleep for ten years.”

“Please don’t.” Theo chuckled warmly. “I’m not sure Liam’s dick could handle it. He’s been looking forward to this all week.” The very mention of it had Mason’s heart racing.  They’d been dating for a couple of weeks now, cautiously learning how to work as a polyamorous unit, and it had been wonderful. The only thing missing had been sex and Mason had finally broken the silence on it, suggesting over dinner on Monday that he wanted to try it over the weekend. It had led to a heavy makeout session and Mason getting himself off in the shower while Theo and Liam had fucked on their bed. It had been at the back of his mind all week and, now that it was time to act, his nerves were threatening to overtake him.

“Traitor.” Liam viciously pinched his side, scowling as Theo thumped his book on top of his head. “Mase, make him stop.” He whined, pouting down at his best friend.

“Dude, have you seen how ripped Theo is? I’m not going to tell him what to do.” Mason grinned and turned his head, lightly kissing the tips of Theo’s fingers. “Are we really doing this?”

“As long as you still want to.” Theo assured.

“I’d like to shower first. Otherwise, I’m totally good.” Mason said, nodding. “I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“We know.” Liam grinned and tilted his head down to kiss to top of his head. “Your chemosignals have been driving me crazy. The good kind of crazy.” He added, squeezing his legs around Mason.

“Unfortunately, the one thing you can’t have is a shower. Water is out again.” Theo smiled apologetically. “Pipe burst across the street again.”

“Of fucking course it did.” Groaning, Mason buried his face against Liam’s shoulder. It was the second time in just as many months. He loved their apartment complex, he really did, but this was starting to become a problem. “How long has it been out?”

“Since you left for work this morning.” Liam sighed. “Talked to Lou earlier. They’ve been working on it nonstop. Neighbors are pretty annoyed too. Rhonda’s been raving all afternoon and posting shit on Facebook. You know, the usual.”

“Rhonda loves to complain, you know this.” Mason said. “I guess I can just shower after. If there’s water at that point.”

“I like that plan.” Liam said, running his hand gently down Mason’s spine. “Now, why don’t you tell us how you want to do this?” He brushed his lips gently over the human’s ear, chuckling lowly as he shuddered against him. “Already?” He murmured as Mason shifted between his legs.

“You aren’t the only one that’s been waiting for this.” Mason said, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I...maybe we can start small? I like kissing you. Both of you.” He added with a flick of his eyes at Theo. “We can just see how it progresses?”

“Sounds perfect.” Theo assured, scratching his nails gently through Mason’s hair. “Sit up, come here. We’ll make this easier.” He said softly as he eased Liam’s head from his lap and sat up further. He shuffled back until he was against the wall, spreading his legs apart to make room for Mason between them. He moved after a nod of encouragement from Liam, settling so his back was against Theo’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, a warm mouth brushing over his neck as Liam crawled closer and sat across from him.

“If you want to stop, let one of us know. We won’t be upset.” Liam promised, gently squeezing him on the knee.

“Got it.” Mason promised, shivering as Theo’s fingers dipped beneath his shirt and began to lightly caress his abdomen.

“Good.” Smiling fondly, Liam leaned in and captured his lips in a slow kiss that made his toes curl in anticipation.

The thing that excited Mason the most was the way they both kissed so differently. With Liam, everything was soft and slow. There was never a rush or an urgency to him, despite the occasional times they’d rutted against one another as they made out. Liam loved showering him in soft kisses with just a hint of tongue, his hands sticking to safe paths across his clothing and skin. Kissing Liam was like basking in the warmth of the sun, warm and wholesome and perfect. Liam broke the kiss and latched on to Mason’s jaw, trailing kisses over his skin as he gently squeezed his thighs.

“Don’t be greedy,” Theo chuckled as he tilted Mason’s head to the side and leaned forward. “I want a taste, too.” He smirked as Liam moved lower on Mason’s neck, scratching his nails gently over his stomach.

“You can have it,” Mason promised. He shifted his hips slightly and Theo’s hand slid lower, boldly groping him through his jeans.

“Hard for us, already.” Theo purred as his lips formed a slow smirk that sent heat through Mason’s veins. “God, I can’t wait to ruin you.” He caught his lower lip between his teeth and tugged, sucking on it lightly. Kissing Theo felt like being consumed by fire. As their lips connected and a tongue stroked into his mouth, he felt his head spin. He felt like he was playing with matches, sparks flying between them as Theo’s hand moved to cradle his jaw and keep him right where he wanted him. Mason had never felt so human and alive. He ignited desire through Mason’s very core, stirring forbidden desires and unspoken fantasies in the back of his mind. Kissing Theo felt like giving in to the darkest and most vulnerable parts of himself.

Mason was breathless when Theo pulled back, his pupils blown wide as he met the chimera’s amused gaze. “Fuck, Theo.” He whimpered softly as the other man rubbed his palm against his erection and rolled his hips forward.

“You’re doing so good for me, for both of us.” Theo praised before pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “You still doing okay?”

“I need to be naked.” Mason said, cheeks heating up when Theo raised an eyebrow. “It’s hot and you’re both heaters.” He reminded, biting his lip as he slowly sat up and peeled his sweaty back from Theo’s chest.

“I’ll turn on the fan.” Liam assured, nipping the underside of Mason’s jaw before climbing from the bed. The fan whirred to life above them and Mason slipped out of his shirt, managing to get his jeans unbuttoned before Theo was nudging his hands away.

“Allow me.” The chimera murmured as he slid his hands back around Mason’s waist. He grabbed the zipper and dragged it down slowly, his other hand pressing firmly over Mason’s dick. “You smell amazing right now,” he said as he buried his nose against his neck.

“I do?” Mason asked, breath hitching as Theo bit down just above his pulse.

“It should be downright sinful.” Liam said, crawling back onto the mattress. “Lift your hips up,” he directed as he settled his hands on Mason’s hips. He helped guide his jeans down to his knees and let Mason kick them off. Settling one hand beneath his knee, he licked his lips and eyed Mason’s tented boxers. “Can I? Is this still okay?”

“If you’re offering to put your mouth on me, the answer is yes. Always yes.” Mason said, whimpering as Theo tweaked one of his nipples and bit down on his shoulder. “Oh fuck,” he whined.

“I love the sounds you make.” Liam grinned and laid down between his legs, propping up on his elbows. He dipped his head down and traced his tongue teasingly over the outline of Mason’s dick, glancing up through his lashes. His head dropped back with a groan, falling onto Theo’s shoulder. “Theo, keep him still.” Liam warned before closing his mouth over the wet spot formed over the head, suckling him through the fabric. Hands like iron held him at the waist, keeping him from bucking up. He cursed and dug his heels into the mattress, whimpering as Theo claimed his lips in a heated kiss.

Between Theo’s skilled tongue and Liam’s warm mouth, he could feel himself coming undone far more quickly than he wanted. He shifted his hips a fraction against Theo’s firm grasp and whined, dropping his head to lean his forehead against Theo’s shoulder. “Fuck. Liam, Liam stop.” He pleaded breathlessly as the beta sucked hard through his boxers.

Liam peered up through his lashes and pulled off with a smirk, stroking his hands slowly over his covered thighs. “Tell me what you want, Mase.”

“If you keep that up, I won’t last.” Mason warned, his voice sounding weak to his own ears. “I really don’t want this to be short. I’ve been looking forward to this.” He bit down on the inside of his cheek, tilting his head back as Theo cupped his jaw and guided him to look up.

“We’ve been looking forward to it, too. But you won’t let us down. And who says we can’t make you cum again?” Theo smirked, leaning in and kissing his brow. “Just let go, Mason. Let us take care of you.”

“I...” Any form of a protest died on Mason’s tongue as he looked down at Liam, a full blown pout on his lips.

“If you want to slow it back down, we can.” Theo murmured quietly against his ear. “You’ve got the control here, Mason. Tell us what you want to do.”

“I want to fuck Liam’s mouth.” He whispered, skin heating with the admission. Liam’s pout morphed into something hungry, a dark glimmer in his eyes. “Can I?”

“Has Liam been good enough to deserve it?” Theo hummed, dragging his stubble slowly along Mason’s neck and making him shudder. His fingers loosened on his hips as Liam let out a quiet whine. “Well, little wolf?”

“I want it.” Liam whispered, already sounding wrecked. “Mason, _please_.”

“Fuck.” Mason uttered weakly, lifting his hips off the bed. He reached for the elastic of his boxers, getting them halfway down his thighs before Liam batted his hands away and took charge. The werewolf pulled them down the rest of the way, tossing them toward the floor before diving in and pressing his mouth to the side of Mason’s knee. He sucked the flesh between his teeth, alternating between nibbles and licks as he traveled slowly along his outer thigh.

“Liam, you’re teasing him.” Theo chuckled as Mason groaned.

“I just want to make sure he’s enjoying himself.” Liam murmured, sucking on the sensitive flesh of Mason’s inner thigh. His leg quivered in response and he reached down, tangling his fingers in his best friend’s hair. “Please, Mase. Fuck my mouth.” Liam batted his eyelashes up at him.

Mason slowly dragged Liam’s head closer to his cock, shuddering as warm breath ghosted over his bare skin. “Open up.” The words rolled off his tongue and his skin heated up, embarrassment flooding through him. Liam whined and kept perfectly still, flicking his gaze to Theo and then back to Mason. 

“It’s okay, Mason.” Theo whispered soothingly against the side of his neck. “Be as filthy as you want. There’s no shame here.” He purred, softly kissing his skin. “Don’t be embarrassed about taking charge. Tell Liam exactly what you want him to do. He likes that. He likes being ordered around like the little bitch that he is. Don’t you?” Mason’s eyes shot down to Liam who looked up, nodding with an exaggerated eye roll. It made him smile, some of the tension leaving him. He didn’t need to be ashamed of the way he was feeling. He’d wanted this for a while, had dreamed of it countless times, and now everything was at the tips of his fingers. He just had to let go.

“Okay.” Mason agreed softly, flexing his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Sorry. This is just...new to me. I don’t want to screw it up.”

“You won’t.” Theo and Liam promised in unison. Theo pressed a kiss to his shoulder, sliding his hand gently across Mason’s abdomen. “Focus on what you’re feeling. Nothing else matters right now.” He whispered. Mason nodded and brought Liam’s head closer, a soft gasp escaping as Liam teasingly blew over his slit. He closed the distance and Liam swallowed him down in one practiced motion, his tongue pressing up against the underside of Mason’s dick.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered as his head dropped back.

“Watch him.” Theo murmured against the shell of his ear, flicking his tongue out and making Mason squirm. “Look at those gorgeous lips, Mason. Look at how good he looks taking your cock in his mouth. Make him choke on it, Mason. Make him cry and beg for more.”

Mason forced his eyes open again and looked down at Liam, slowly dragging his head back until those plump pink lips were just wrapped around his tip. Liam seemed to sense the unasked question and he nodded his head, bringing Mason just as far into his mouth as he could without pulling free of his tight hold. Mason snapped his hips up and Liam took him all the way, his throat fluttering as the head of Mason’s dick brushed against the back of it. He held the beta there, watching as Liam focused on breathing through his nose. He gave him time to adjust before drawing his hips back and repeating his thrust, groaning as Liam swallowed around him as best as he could.

“Fuck, just like that.” Theo encouraged, stroking aimless patterns over Mason’s stomach. “Next time, we’ll tie his hands behind his back. Put him on the edge of the bed and you can fuck his face as hard as you want. He loves being powerless.” He nipped softly over Mason’s pulse, exhaling quietly. “You have no idea how beautiful both of you look right now.”

“Theo, I’m not going to last.” Mason warned as he thrust again, his toes curling as Liam choked and his throat vibrated around his cock. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes, the blue shining like glass up at him. It stirred something in his chest seeing his best friend so undone, seeing him like this. When he had been with Corey, he’d never been able to satisfy the chimera quite like this. It was one of the many things that had led to their eventual breakup. The thought alone made his chest clench and ache, an opposition to how he was currently feeling.

“It’s okay, Mason. Just let go.” Theo reminded, pressing his mouth to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Mason snapped his hips forward again and came, his fingers clenching harshly in Liam’s hair. He collapsed back into Theo’s chest as his hips lowered but Liam followed, still suckling him down.

By the time Liam had finished milking him dry, Mason’s skin felt like livewire everywhere. He whimpered and squirmed as Liam carefully licked him clean, a few tears escaping that Theo softly kissed away. He didn’t even realize he was shaking, not until he looked down and saw his hand quivering against Theo’s on his stomach. “You’re okay.” Theo whispered soothingly, pressing a featherlight kiss to his shoulder. “Liam, water and a granola bar.” He said. Mason shuddered and closed his eyes, letting himself drift. He came to again when a glass was pressed to his lips, Theo’s voice coaxing him back to the present moment. “That’s it, you’re doing great. Just take small sips, Mason.”

Mason drank carefully from the cup, keeping his gaze averted as he did. Distantly, he could hear Theo and Liam communicating over him, but everything was starting to sound as though it were being filtered through cotton. Liam finally took the glass away and he worked his mouth open, feeling like a fish as he tried multiple times to make an apology come out. This was exactly why he’d waited so long to have sex with them. This was exactly why he’d been afraid of anything more during their first night in the same bed.

“Mason.” Theo said firmly, cradling his jaw and forcing him to meet concerned green eyes. “Your emotions are everywhere. Talk to us.”

“I’m so sorry, Mason.” Liam’s sincere apology made the cavern in his chest widen and threaten to swallow him whole.

“Don’t. This wasn’t....it’s not you. You were perfect. You _are_ perfect.” Mason managed. He refused to let his best friend believe this was his fault. “I’m embarrassed.” Although the words were a mere whisper, they felt like a gunshot piercing the space between them.

“Hey, sh, it’s okay.” Theo soothed as he stroked a hand down Mason’s arm. “Take this nice and slow, okay? Can you tell us why you were embarrassed?”

“Because I cried.” Mason admitted, feeling his cheeks burning. “I always cry. I’m always too sensitive after and I hate it and I-“

“Breathe.” Theo instructed. Mason gulped down air, his racing heart beginning to calm back down. “That’s it. Nice and easy, okay?”

“It’s why we broke up.” Mason continued when he’d calmed back down, swallowing. Theo loosened his hold on his jaw and Mason turned to look at his best friend instead, drawing courage from those soft blue eyes. He hadn’t talked to them about it since he’d moved in almost eight months prior. He’d just told them there had been a difference in their levels of commitment and left it at that. “Corey and I. I couldn’t please him.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Theo said softly, Liam nodding his agreement. “Corey-“

“Was really, _really_ nice about it.” Mason whispered. “But it’s still true.”

“What happened?” Liam asked, settling his hand gently on Mason’s knee.

“Things were great for a while. But when we started having sex...I couldn’t satisfy him. He was always holding himself back and he never said it, but I could see how frustrated he was. We started having sexual and he could never finish inside me.” The admission made his skin crawl as he stripped himself bare in front of his new lovers. “I was always too sensitive. I always cried. I always had to beg him to stop because I couldn’t take it. He never forced me,” he added quickly as Liam’s gaze hardened and Theo tensed behind him. “But I couldn’t please him. So we just...stopped having sex. We broke up three weeks later, after I caught him....well, after I found him and Stiles together. Then I moved in with you guys.” The shame curled low in his gut, feeling like an open void inside him that threatened to swallow him whole.

“How the fuck could he do that to you?” Liam growled softly. “That wasn’t him being nice about _anything,_ Mase. He hurt you and made you feel like shit. Fuck, he cheated on you because he didn’t like that he couldn’t just fuck you like he wanted. I hate him.” Blue eyes shifted to glowing yellow, a hint of fang poking from his upper lip.

“It was...it was more complicated than that, Liam. He thought we’d broken up when we agreed to stop having sex and take some time. I just wasn’t on the same page as him.” Mason reached down, gently squeezing his hand. “I’m not mad at him. I’m mad at myself.”

“Well, you’re just as stupid as him.” Liam snorted softly, but there was no sting to his words. “Mason. He hurt you. He’s shitty for what he did, even if you don’t agree. Even if he thought you were still broken up, you two were living together. He should have talked to you before bringing anyone else around.”

“I know. Part of me agrees. The other part of me still loves him. I think part of me always will.” Mason confessed softly. “I’m sorry I freaked out. I just...I got emotional and I was sensitive and I started remembering why things didn’t work in my last relationship and I panicked. I love you, both of you.” He turned his head to look Theo in the eye. “I should have said something before we started. I just...I thought maybe it wouldn’t happen this time.”

“Thank you for telling us.” Theo smiled, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Mason, we were serious about wanting to make this work. I don’t care if you cry every time you orgasm. Hell, I’d still love you if you bleated like a sheep when you came. I’m never going to push you beyond what makes you comfortable. If we only get to have sex until you cum, that’s fine. I’ve got two hands, I know how to finish myself off. We aren’t going to ever pressure you into more.” Theo assured him.

“Same goes for me.” Liam promised. “For the record, you’re very pretty when you cry.” Mason laughed weakly at that, turning to smile at his best friend.

“Thanks. Both of you.” Mason sighed. “I didn’t mean to ruin this and get so emotional on you.” He shifted slightly. “It doesn’t have to just stop there. Just let me catch my breath...I think that would be fine. Just giving me a few minutes to collect myself again. At least...I’d like to try that with both of you.”

“Oh, Mason,” Theo smirked as a familiar wicked gleam entered his eyes. “It’s a good thing we’re just getting started then. Isn’t that right, Liam?” His gaze shifted to brilliant baby blue eyes and the beta nodded eagerly. “Take some time to recover, Mason. We’ll consider this round one.” 

“If that’s okay,” Liam amended. He squeezed Mason’s hand, drawing his attention. “It’s been an emotional time. If you want a break, we don’t have to continue tonight.”

“You’re the one in control, Mason.” Theo agreed softly. “Just day the word and we can wind down and focus on cuddling up tonight and watching a movie or something else. It doesn’t have to just be sex.”

Mason glanced between the two supernatural creatures, finding nothing but sincerity and just a little lust in their gazes. He smiled, relief flooding through him and chasing away his tension and doubts, and nodded slowly. “That sounds great. I want this. I want both of you. Round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst at the end was not intentional, but I think it wrote itself so beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter with smut. ;)


End file.
